Candy Corn Kisses
by Normal-is-Overratedx
Summary: Cameron decides that since it's Halloween the sick kids in Pediatrics deserve some fun too, what happens when Thirteen ropes herself into helping Cameron? Camteen of course.  : T to be safe
1. Tripping For You

**Summary; **Cameron decides that since it's Halloween the sick kids in Pediatrics deserve some fun too, what happens when Thirteen ropes herself into helping Cameron?

**Pairing; **Camteen/Cadley

**Authors Note; **_This is my first House FF, So be nice. cx It's a birthday present to myself. Hehe. October 6th, I'll be 20. This is probably going to be like a 4shot. Maybe a little more. (x Also, another gift to myself is a Castle fic similar to this involving my little Caskett twins, Olivia and Mathew from my last Castle fic, "Another World Inside Of Me." So, if you read that and liked it, you'll probably like the fic I'm gonna write. As for my Bones fics, those are sort of on a hiatus, I haven't been able to write much...Lots of writers block. I'm surprised this is coming out. xD Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer;** _I Don't Own House, but I'm asking for my birthday. (:_

* * *

><p><strong>Candy Corn Kisses<strong>

**Tripping For You**

Allison Cameron poured an assortment of candy inside a large green bowl, filling it to the top. When she had proposed the idea to have a little Halloween party for the kids in Pediatrics, she wasn't expecting Cuddy to put her in charge. It was her idea, she supposed - But, this was a lot of work for one person. She was saddened with the thought of the kids too sick to go trick-or-treating, so she figured why not bring Halloween to them?

However there was no way she was going to be able to do all of this on her own. She sighed and grabbed the multiple bags filled with decorations and treats off her desk and then proceeded to - against her better judgment, grab the bowl of candy as well. Once she was sure she had everything balanced, she slowly made her way to the door. Some how, she managed to open and close the door without dropping her load.

That was until a certain Doctor with a cane spotted her. House hurried up behind her and 'accidentally' moved his cane beneath her feet, effectively tripping her. Cameron immediately stumbled forward, everything she was carrying, air born until it hit the floor unceremoniously. The blonde doctor was unable to stop herself from falling as she herself landed on the floor with an "oomph", her hands slapping the ground as she caught herself from smashing her face into the ground.

"House!" Cameron turned her body over so that her bottom was on the floor while her hands were behind her, palms facing down as she held herself up. She glared daggers at him while he simply smirked. Shaking her head, Cameron turned back over and got on her hands and knees, beginning to gather everything up - House's eyes staring at her ass shamelessly.

"The view is lovely from up here..." He smirked, watching her whip her head around to give him a nasty look. "Does the blonde hair make you clumsy as well as a moron?" He asked as he bent down to snag a sucker from the candy that had fallen out of the plastic bowl.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "You're an ass." She growled, crawling on her knees so she could reach some of the candy that had slid across the floor.

"So I've been told." House quipped. He pulled off the wrapper of the sucker and popped it into his mouth before limping off wordlessly.

Cameron was about to demand that he help her, but thought better of it, knowing he would blatantly refuse and continue to walk off. "Dr. Cameron?" A female voice broke her thoughts. She looked up to see a confused looking Thirteen. "You okay?" She asked, kneeling down to help the slightly older doctor pick up the candy and other things that had fallen.

After a few moments of stunned silence, Cameron nodded wordlessly, unable to take her eyes from the brunette. Thirteen felt the blonde doctor's eyes on her and looked up at her, blue-gray eyes meeting teal-ish ones. They both sat there for a couple of moments, staring at one another with different thoughts running through their heads.

Cameron was the first to break eye contact, she cleared her throat and tried to hide the light blush creeping onto her cheeks. "Thanks." She said softly, adverting her eyes to the rest of the scattered Halloween items. She began to shove things into bags, trying her best to ignore the heat still on her cheeks.

Thirteen bit the inside of her cheek, eyes still studying the older doctor with curiosity, noting the slight blush on her cheeks. When the blonde spoke, she was brought out of her momentary trance and proceeded to help pick up items. "Oh, sure. It's not a problem..." She replied easily. "So, what happened?" She asked, picking up a few bags and holding them in one arm while she stretched her arm out and offered her free hand to Cameron.

Again, Cameron stared up at her, still surprised the young Doctor was paying her any attention at all. When Thirteen looked at her expectantly, Cameron shook her head as if to clear her thoughts and gingerly took the younger woman's hand, before bending over to scoop up the left over bags as well as the bowl of candy. "House." She said in a slightly annoyed tone, knowing that would be enough of an explanation.

It was. Thirteen chuckled softly and nodded. "Figures. So where are you taking this stuff? I'll help you." She offered, her lips quirking slightly in a small smile. Most of the time, Remy Hadley made it her mission to avoid the slightly older doctor. It wasn't because she didn't like Cameron, in fact it was just the exact opposite. Allison Cameron was a natural beauty, as well as kind and caring and easily lovable. If Remy allowed herself to get close to the blonde, she knew she'd end up falling for her; And falling for her was against the rules. Never fall for a straight girl. It always ended up in heartache.

"Oh...It's going to Pediatrics. I thought that since they weren't able to go out trick-or-treating or any other sort of Halloween tradition they might celebrate, that we could bring Halloween to them." Cameron grinned wide, eyes sparkling as she began to walk toward the elevators, with Thirteen beside her. For a while, Cameron was pretty sure that her younger colleague didn't like her. She was never sure why, but despite that, Cameron had always found Remy to be interesting and rather mysterious. She was beautiful, too and her eyes were mesmerizing. Cameron was sure that you could get lost in those eyes. As they entered the elevator, Cameron brought her thoughts to a halt...Why was she even thinking things like that?

Thirteen couldn't help but grin at the older woman, why didn't that surprise her? Cameron was always thinking of others before herself. So when Thirteen found herself saying, "Oh well, if you need help with that, I'd be happy to lend a hand." She mentally berated herself. This was not avoiding the older doctor at all costs. Not only had she surprised herself, but apparently she had surprised Cameron as well because the blonde was staring at her with furrowed brows. _That is so cute...Damn it! This is why you avoid- _The smile on her face never left, however she was cursing herself in her mind.

Cameron stared at the younger doctor beside her with knitted eyebrows, confusion evident on her face. "R-really?" She stammered, clearing her throat as she realized how her voice wavered. "That would be great! I thought I was going to have to do this all by myself. Everyone I asked said they were too busy, and Cuddy said that I-" She rambled on until Thirteen held up a hand.

"Hey, whoa. Calm down. I said I'd help." She reassured Cameron, offering a small smile.

Cameron blushed slightly and nodded, glancing at the elevator door as it slowly opened up, revealing the Pediatrics ward. "Right...Thanks." She said, hurrying out of the elevator so she could avoid eye contact. She couldn't understand why Remy was suddenly being so nice to her, or why it was affecting her in such a way.

Thirteen shook her head softly with a small smile as she slowly followed behind Cameron, wondering how the beautiful Doctor was going to go about this, and just what all she had in mind for these kids. Whatever it was, she was sure that Allison Cameron would do whatever it took to make these kids happy


	2. Ghosting Kisses

**Authors Note;** _So, here's a much longer chapter. Posting it on mah birthday. (: I'm officially 20. Reviews are like Vicodin are to House. Only they make me post quicker. c: I appreciate the alerts and reviews, keep them coming. This took me some time to write because at first I wasn't happy with it-It felt forced, but then I suddenly felt like everything was flowing again, so I'm going to start on the next part too. (: Enjoy! Also, who doesn't love The Monster Mash?_

**AN2;**_ Sorry, I had a couple of typos that were bothering the hell out of me. Had to fix it. _

**Disclaimer;** I didn't get them for my birthday today. D: /sadface

* * *

><p><strong>Ghosting Kisses<strong>

Thirteen stood awkwardly in the playroom, watching Cameron as she hummed quietly to herself and hung decorations. She wasn't all that sure what Cameron wanted her to do, though standing there watching her was fun and intriguing, she didn't want to seem like some creeper.

So, clearing her throat, Thirteen finally tore her gaze from Cameron and walked slowly up behind her. She could hear Cameron's humming more clearly now and smirked as she recognized the tune. "Really, _The Monster Mash_?" Thirteen teased, watching as Cameron practically jumped out of her skin, immediately blushing as she turned around to see Remy.

"I-It was on the radio, and I-..." She stopped stammering and noted the amused smile on her young colleague's face. "You know what, just shut up...It's Halloween." She grinned at her and stuck out her tongue, much to Thirteen's amusement.

_So cute..._Thirteen thought as she shook her head. "So, can I request a song?" She teased again. Cameron glared half-heartedly at her.

"No way!" Cameron blushed and looked away, while Thirteen chuckled quietly.

"Fine, you're no fun." Thirteen pouted and crossed her arms, watching as Cameron rolled her eyes good naturedly and grinned.

"Anyway..." Cameron said, changing the subject. "I was thinking that, the kids could make their own costumes, and there could be games set up and stuff and prizes." She turned to concentrate on standing on her tip-toes to try and hang an orange and black streamer but not quite reaching her intended placement.

Thirteen grinned as she watched her struggle, Allison Cameron was not only beautiful, but insanely adorable. Finally, Thirteen stepped closer, reaching up effortlessly, their hands brushing against each other as she gently took the streamer from Cameron's hand and hung it without even a struggle.

Cameron froze, suddenly aware of the close proximity of the younger doctor. She slowly let her heels touch the ground again as she turned to glance up at Thirteen, her cheeks reddening as her eyes followed Thirteen's arm. Their bodies were practically touching while Thirteen's arm was above Cameron's head. Their eyes met and Cameron was sure that the younger woman could hear her heart pounding against her rib cage. She felt hot and lightheaded, and as her eyes traced the brunette's face they stopped at her lips. They were so soft looking, luscious..._I wonder what they taste like_. Once that thought echoed through her head, she froze, having surprised herself.

Thirteen felt like they had been standing there - so close - almost touching, for hours, when in reality it was barely even a minute. As their eyes locked, Thirteen's heart felt like a bird trapped in a cage as it fluttered. She watched as Cameron's eyes went to her lips, and suddenly as if gravity was pulling her, she moved her face closer. Her hand slowly slid down the wall as their faces grew inches apart.

Cameron's head was spinning, this was not happening. She was not about to kiss her co-worker. She didn't like woman, she was straight. Straight as a line, and yet she wasn't moving away as Remy's face moved closer to hers. Cameron's eyes fluttered closed now as she felt Remy's warm breath caress her lips. There was a million things going on through her head and she couldn't seem to slow them down to even begin to understand what her thoughts were.

As Thirteen's lips ghosted over Cameron's, she was about to cup the blonde's face and finally crush their lips together - forgetting her rule to avoid Cameron and just take the risk - indulge in the sweet, beautiful mess that was Allison Cameron; Unfortunately, the door swung open behind them, hitting the wall as it did and causing a loud bang, thus breaking the two apart within seconds.

A frazzled looking nurse appeared and froze, her cheeks turning a bright red when she noticed the two doctors quickly pull apart. "Oh...Sorry..." She said before quickly making a U-turn and rushing out of the Playroom.

Both doctors avoided eye contact, silently cursing the young nurse who had interrupted them. Cameron tried to tell herself that the nurse saved them from an awkward moment, but she sorely missed Remy's body heat she had given off at such a close proximity.

Thirteen was thoroughly disappointed that she wasn't quick enough. She could have tasted Cameron's lips for at least a few seconds before the nurse came bustling through, but no...She had to be slow and make it a moment. She inwardly sighed, knowing that there was no other way to kiss Allison Cameron other than slow and sweet to savor the feeling, the taste - unless things were to have gotten heated, then the kiss would have grown into passion and hunger...Thirteen shook her head to rid the thought from her mind, that wouldn't have happened. Cameron would have pushed her away by then...Right? Maybe the nurse stopped her from more embarrassment.

There was an awkward silence between the two of them, both finding something interesting in different parts of the room. Thirteen was the one to break the silence. She cleared her throat and swallowed in an attempt to rid the dryness in her mouth. "Sooo..." She drew out the 'O' and glanced up at the blonde doctor for the first time after moving away from her. She took note of her flushed features and the biting of her lower lip - God, she'd love to nibble on that lower lip. _STOP! Stop thinking things like that. This is what causes awkward moments like this..._Thirteen thought.

"So...Uhm...Can you finish decorating here, while I go get some art supplies and find things that we could use as prizes?" Cameron asked, voice soft and hesitant as she tried to ignore all the butterflies in her stomach. She was still reeling from the fact that they had almost kissed.

Thirteen stood there silently, before nodding a little sadly. "Sure..." She mumbled, moving slowly toward the table filled with decorations as Cameron turned to leave, practically running for the exit. Once the door swung shut, indicating Cameron had gone, Thirteen sunk into one of the small chairs and immediately let her head hit the table. "So Stupid!" She grumbled to herself, wondering how things got to where they were now.

As Thirteen mentally berated herself, she suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned her head, secretly hoping it was Cameron returning to shove her against the wall in a passionate kiss, but when a voice that was not Cameron's asked, "What's stupid?" Thirteen knew it wasn't the blonde doctor.


	3. Obvious Secrets

**Authors Note;** _Sorry for the small wait...I've not been feeling very well emotionally, and it's really hit my writing. :/ Anyway, I got this out and I hope you likes it. (: I can't think of anything else to say. Thanks for all the alerts, and the little bit of reviews. Reviews honestly make me write more, but alerts are good too. c: So thanks. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer; **You know the drill, guys.

**AN 2****; _I am so sorry, guys! There were so many mistakes in this chapter because A) I write my shit at like 3am, and B) I don't have a Beta and usually I don't re-read my stuff because I'm lazy. xD But, all the mistakes were BUGGING THE SHIT out of me, so I went back and corrected them and yeah. But, I PROMISE...The next chapter is coming like SOON, like today or tonight the latest tomorrow. /God please let me keep that promise/ xD I LOVE YOU ALL. Oh also, I changed my pen name...I hope that doesn't confuse people. lol. _**

* * *

><p><strong>Obvious Secrets<strong>

Thirteen was face to face with a little girl who looked to be about 8. She was dressed in a pair of white pajamas with baby blue unicorns galloping about. Her emerald colored eyes stared curiously into Thirteen's. Her chestnut colored hair was braided in medium length pigtails and she looked very tiny for her age. Thirteen cocked her head slightly and offered a "Huh?" She gazed at the child with a mixture of confusion and curiosity.

"I said, what's stupid?" The child asked again, sounding a little exasperated by Thirteen's unintelligent reply.

Thirteen chuckled to herself as the little girl gave her an annoyed expression. "Oh...Nothing. I'm just upset with myself." The doctor replied, plopping her chin in her hand as her elbow rested on the table. "What're you doing out of bed?" She asked, assuming the child was a patient here since her feet were clad in a pair of standard hospital socks that were a little to big for her tiny feet.

The child shrugged, her palms facing upward in an 'I don't know, cause I feel like it,' way. "I got bored..." She heaved a sigh and plopped down in one of the child sized chairs beside Thirteen and let her head fall in her hands as her elbow rested on the table. "What's your name?" She mused, staring at the doctor with complete curiosity.

"Thirteen, what's yours?" The brunette replied, mimicking the child's movements and resting her elbow on the table and letting her head rest in her hand.

The little girl's eyebrows rose well into her hairline and she gave Thirteen a look of incredulity. "Your name's Thirteen? What kinda name is that? My name is Domi. Well my name is Dominique, but everyone jus' calls me Domi." She said this without stopping to take a breath and Thirteen had to keep from laughing as the child finally took one.

"Well, the name, Thirteen, like Domi is just a nickname." Remy replied easily, watching the child intently. "C'mon, let's go find your bed. I'm sure someone is looking for you." she said softly as she stood slowly and held out her hand for the girl to grab.

Domi reluctantly stood up and grabbed Thirteen's hand and let out an exasperated sigh. "I don't want to go back. They're jus' gonna stick more needles and IVs in me. And I'm gonna miss Halloween." The little girl frowned, lower lip jutting out slightly as she gave Thirteen her best puppy dog face.

"Sorry, Kiddo. It's all to help you get better." Thirteen knelt down so that she could be eye-contact with the little girl. "And between me and you," She paused and looked around as if to make sure no one was around before she lowered her voice in a loud whisper. "I'm helping a doctor friend of mine set up a little Halloween party and you get to make your own costumes and everything!" She finished excitedly, her hands resting on the Domi's forearms.

The child's eyes lit up with excitement and she looked like she wanted to burst, but remained still though a large partly toothless smile split her round, cherubic face. "REALLY!" She tried to whisper back but it came out louder than she intended and this caused Thirteen to smirk.

"Uh-uh! But you can't tell anyone, you don't wanna ruin the surprise." She said as she looked around once more, acting as if what she was telling the child was top secret information.

Domi shook her head vigorously. "I promise, I wont tell ANYONE." The child beamed with excitement and Thirteen was happy that she could make that happen.

"Good. And ya gotta be good for the nurses and no matter how much you don't like it, you have to get those needles and IVs, they'll help you get better. Okay?" Thirteen gave her a sympathetic smile and watched the child's eyes drop to the floor as she nodded slowly. "Good." She said again, standing up and holding out her hand once more.

The little girl placed her hand back in Thirteen's and looked up at the Doctor as they started walking once more. "So is the pretty blonde doctor your friend? The one who's doing the-" She stopped herself and covered her mouth with her free hand to keep herself from talking about the party. She swallowed and recovered before continuing cautiously. "...The thingyy?" Thirteen tried not to laugh as she watched Domi's antics.

"Yup. Her name is Dr. Cameron. She's a very sweet and caring person. It was all her idea." She smiled as she thought about the slightly older doctor.

Domi grinned mischievously. "You like her..." This caused Thirteen to stop in her tracks, looking down at the little girl beside her.

Her brows furrowed and she stared at the girl incredulously. "W-what? No...Of course not." Thirteen stammered, waving her hand as if it was nothing.

"Your face is all red...'Sides, I saw you guys almost kiss." Domi said matter-a-factly, dropping Thirteen's hand and placing her hands on her hips and arching an eyebrow challengingly.

Thirteen had to keep her jaw from dropping as she held a staring contest with the small child. Finally, after a couple of minutes of intense staring, Thirteen spoke, eyebrow raised. "Just how long were in the playroom?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, I was in there a while. I fell asleep behind some beanbags, and I woked up when I heard you talking to the pretty blonde...Uh, Dr. Cameron... I watched you and you guys almost kiss." The girl smirked, watching Thirteen's face turn 10 shades of red.

Thirteen was about to deny it when a familiar voice filled her ears. "Dr. Hadley, everything okay?" Cameron asked, walking up to the pair who were still staring at each other. Thirteen finally tore her gaze from Domi's and met Cameron's. She was carrying more bags.

Domi stared up at Cameron and another grin broke her features. Thirteen looked back down at the child and her heart started pounding, wondering if the little girl would out her about 'liking' the blonde doctor. So before she could say anything, Thirteen spoke quickly. "Uh yes! Yeah...I was just...escorting little _Domi_ here _back_ to her _room_," She looked down at the child and rose her eyebrow in an attempt to silently tell the girl to keep her mouth shut. "Isn't that _right_?" She asked, eyes never leaving Domi's mischievous face.

"Sure, Thirteen..." She giggled and then turned her attention back to Cameron, eyes finally landing on the bags. Her eyes lit up and she suddenly let go of Thirteen's hand and crashed into Cameron. Her arms barely reached up to Cameron's tummy as the child was barely as tall as Cameron's hip bone. "Thank you, Dr. Cameron!" Domi smiled sweetly at the doctor before letting go.

Cameron had been watching the interaction between the younger doctor and the little girl beside her in amusement. They looked like they were communicating silently, and Thirteen was obviously flustered about something. She was in the process of trying to figure out what they were silently talking about when the little girl, Domi suddenly crashed into her body. She stared down in confusion, but smiled nonetheless. "I'm not sure why you're thanking me, sweetie, but you're very welcome." She let her free hand pat the girl's head softly before meeting Thirteen's eyes again, silently asking why the child was thanking her.

Domi looked between the two and smirked again. "Thirteen li-" Before the little girl could out her, Thirteen quickly covered the girl's mouth, effectively pulling her away from Cameron. The girl raised her brows at Thirteen, while Cameron looked at her like she had three heads.

Clearing her throat, she gave Domi a look. "We said we wouldn't talk about that, Domi...Remember it's a _SECRET_..." She emphasized the last word through her teeth before slowly removing her hand from Dominique's mouth.

Domi looked exasperated and rolled her eyes much like Thirteen would to House. "_Fineeee_." She grumbled, crossing her arms. "But that's not what was a secret... That's actually pretty obv-obvio-" She took a breath before attempting the word again, much to both the doctors' amusement. "Obvious..." She sighed again, shaking her head.

"Still..." Thirteen gave her yet another hard look before she tore her gaze from the child and looked at Cameron. "I'll be there to help you in a second. I'm just gonna take Domi back..." She made a face at the girl and Cameron smirked at the interaction.

"Right..." She eyed them both suspiciously before shaking her head. _God, that kid is smart. What is she, like 7 or 8? What 8 year old knows vocabulary like that? And what the hell is up with Thirteen...She's acting weirder than before-_ Her thoughts trailed off as Domi began speaking again.

"See you later, Dr. Cameron..." She smiled sweetly before walking off with Thirteen. Cameron could hear them bickering quietly as they walked away and this caused Cameron to be amused and confused all at the same time. Shaking her head and sighing, she headed back into the playroom to go back to setting up.


	4. You Taste Like Candy Corn

**Authors Note;**_ So it only took 3 months to finish this last chapter. |: Sad, I know. RL has totally killed my muse but it's coming back. So here's the last chapter of this. (: I hope it's alright. ;D I also have another Camteen story in mind that popped into my head while I was painting a room. Yes it will have to do with painting a room because I totally inspired myself. xD I have no idea when I'll get to it though but be on the look out. Let me know what ya think!_

__**Disclaimer:** I just checked, and I still don't own them...Well Except Domi. c:

* * *

><p><strong>You Taste Like Candy Corn<strong>

After dropping Domi off, Thirteen was back at the playroom. She entered quietly as she watched Cameron set up little spaces where the kids could make their own costumes. There was plenty of construction paper of all colors laid out neatly and boxes of markers and colored pencils, as well as crayons and even glitter glue. She even had different props like plastic swords and capes and crowns, all sorts of little things that Thirteen knew the blonde had either bought or borrowed from the kids toy box. Probably a little of both.

Turning around, Cameron jumped as she spotted Thirteen staring at her with a small smile on her face. "Something amusing?" She asked, raising a brow.

Thirteen was brought out of her reverie as she noted Cameron's arched eyebrow. "Huh? Oh. No...You just...You went all out. That's really sweet of you." She said, gesturing her hand toward everything. She smiled softly. This woman was too sweet and adorable for words. Not to mention sexy.

Blushing a little, Cameron waved her off with a shrug. "Well, you know...I just figured that it would be a good distraction from daily needles and being sick for these kids." She looked down almost bashfully and Thirteen melted at the sight. With a quiet huff of frustration from Cameron, not able to keep the blush from her cheeks, she cleared her throat. "Anyway...You gonna help or just stand around and stare at me like a creeper?" Her hands balled into fists and she placed them on her hips.

Grinning, Thirteen nodded and began to help setting up.

The two doctors spent the next hour and a half setting up and decorating, and at some point, Thirteen had hooked up her ipod to the ihome she stole from House's office. By now they were just about done when 'Sweet Child Of Mine' by Guns N' Roses came on. The brunette couldn't help but start playing the air guitar as the song started, completely oblivious to a highly amused Cameron who had turned around from hanging up yet another streamer to the sight of Thirteen rocking out, long brown tresses flying about wildly as she head banged to the guitar and drums.

When the lyrics began, Thirteen lip synced, still playing the air guitar as she went along. By now Cameron was trying hard not to laugh. Honestly she had never seen something so adorable and she couldn't bring herself to interrupt.

Finally, Thirteen seemed to remember where she was and her eyes snapped open and heat rose up from her neck to her cheeks as she turned a bright red. Her eyes locked with Cameron and she seemed to have a deer in the headlights look as she watched Cameron shake with silent laughter, tears in her eyes. Finally the blonde couldn't hold it in any longer and flat out guffawed, her arms wrapping around her sides. "Please, encore!" Cameron said in between laughs.

Thirteen huffed, but smirked. "I need a back-up singer." The brunette deadpanned, the smirk gone as she tried to convey a serious face. Cameron laughed again and shook her head. "Can I play the drums too?" She smirked as Thirteen grinned back, all her previous embarrassment gone.

"I don't want you upstaging me." She raised a brow and grinned and suddenly began to belt the rest of the lyrics, Cameron soon joining in though not able to contain her laugh at the same time. "I'd hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of painnnn..." They sang off key.

After their "Concert", Thirteen and Cameron hung the last of the decorations. They had already sent a nurse down to corral the kids and get them up here. After hanging a paper bat from the ceiling, Cameron was attempting to get off the chair she was standing on when she started to lose balance. Thirteen was standing near the table full of food and candy and sneaking a couple candy corn into her mouth and lab coat pockets, she had already been chided once before when Cameron caught her eating them. She looked up to make sure she wasn't going to get caught again when her eyes caught sight of said doctor teetering on her chair, arms flailing in an attempt to get her balance.

Eyes wide, Thirteen abandoned her assault on the bowl full of orange, white and yellow treats and hurried just in time to catch Cameron before she cracked her skull on the floor.

Cameron's eyes shut and she let out an "Oh shit!" before she felt herself falling backwards, but before she inevitably hit the floor, she felt a pair of hands grip her waist and then a firm body against her back.

Thirteen quickly grabbed the blonde's waist and then stumbled back as Cameron's back landed against her chest, causing her to grunt. As she steadied herself, her arms wrapped around the blonde's waist as she gently helped Cameron regain her footing on solid ground.

As Cameron felt the brunette's slender yet strong arms wrap around her waist, her breath hitched. She knew it was just to steady her, but Thirteen didn't immediately remove her arms even when Cameron was well past able to stand herself. It set off a flurry of butterflies in her stomach.

Once Cameron was steady, Thirteen couldn't bring herself to release the ER head just yet, too caught up in the feel of Cameron's body against hers, the scent of her long blonde tresses. It wasn't until Cameron cleared her throat that Thirteen let go. "Y-You okay?" The brunette doctor mentally cursed at the way her voice wavered slightly. Why did this woman affect her so much?

Cameron moved out of Thirteen's personal space and turned to look at the flushed cheeks of the younger woman and nodded, knowing her cheeks were probably just as red. "Uhm...Yes. Thanks." She mumbled shyly. Before she could say anything else, the doors swung open and in walked a flock of children of all ages, some in wheelchairs, others walking.

Both doctors felt something they couldn't describe as they watched the kids' faces light up with pure joy and excitement as they laid eyes on everything. There were excited 'Ohhhs' and 'awwws', and 'this is so cool!'s. Cameron grinned brightly at all the happy faces. She turned to see a small smile on Thirteen's face as well. They had did a good thing.

Among the faces of children was a familiar little girl. She burst through the little bodies and rammed into Thirteen. "Oh my gosh!" Domi exclaimed, hugging the brunette doctor and then moving to wrap her arms around Cameron. "This is so amazing, guys." The little girl said excitedly as she moved back and looked around to the kids who were mingling and making costumes after being explained of everything by the nurses.

Thirteen grinned. "Well, you can thank Dr. Cameron. I just helped decorate." She said, nodding her head to the blonde beside her.

Domi grinned knowingly at Thirteen. She was going to make it up to these two doctors. They were going to kiss before the night was over. Her eyes traveled over to a slightly blushing Dr. Allison Cameron and she smiled. "Well, thank you Dr. Cameron. You're the best." Domi said as she wrapped her arms around Cameron's legs once more.

Cameron smiled, her heart warmed by the fact that she could make these kids so happy. She leaned down and returned the hug. "No problem, sweetie. You should go make your costume." She said softly, patting the child's head gently.

Domi nodded and trotted off to where the supplies were. Thirteen watched the little girl, her hand unconsciously moving to her lab coat pocket and grabbing a handful of candy corn before shoveling them into her mouth. Cameron noticed this and narrowed her eyes. "Hey!" She exclaimed, hands now on her hips.

Thirteen jumped slightly her hand frozen in mid air, still holding another handful of candy corn. Her eyes drifted to Cameron and then her hand before she grinned cheekily and quickly shoved the candy into her mouth. Cameron tried to look stern and snatch the brunette's hand away from her mouth but Thirteen dodged her, laughing. "I said those were for the kids!" She said though laughing as well and shaking her head.

"I worked hard, I deserve some candy too!" Thirteen whined childishly, all the while giving the ER head a pout. "Please Dr. Cameron?" She batted her eyelashes.

Cameron melted at the sight and rolled her eyes, letting out a huff and throwing her arms up in the air dramatically. "Fineee." She said grinning. Thirteen gave the slightly older doctor an impish grin, before winking at her and turning to go over to refill her pocket with candy.

The little Halloween party was in full swing, the adults sat at a table and watched the kids interact and have a good time. Thirteen had since acquired herself a green hat that had been crafted out of construction paper that Domi had made. It had a fake feather sticking out of it. Domi deemed her Robin Hood. She had also made a purple crown for Cameron and said that she was Lady Marian.

The two doctors played along, wanting to make the child happy. "Okay, now you guys have to kiss." The child said seriously, though couldn't hide the devilish smirk from her lips. Both doctors whipped their heads to stare at the child.

A series of "Whats?" and "Huhs?" were uttered at the same time from the two doctors who were sitting beside the girl on a rug.

Dominique rolled her eyes and huffed. "If You're Robin Hood," She pointed to Thirteen. "And you're Lady Marian," She then pointed to Cameron now, focusing on her. "You kiss Robin because he saved you from the kings right hand man who's name I can't 'member, anyway. Just kiss already!" Her braids bounced slightly as she stood up and screwed her face up in an annoyed fashion.

Thirteen narrowed her eyes at the child. "You, are jus-" Cameron cut her off.

"Okay." She said simply.

Thirteen's head whipped around as she stared at Cameron with wide eyes, her mouth opening and closing like a fish before she finally managed to utter a, "Wh-what?" Domi was grinning from ear to ear.

Cameron chuckled softly. "I said okay." She said simply.

"C-Cameron..." Thirteen stammered.

Dominique slapped her hand against her forehead as she watched Thirteen, knowing she was about to protest. "Gees! I give you a chance to kiss the pretty blonde doctor you told me you liked and she says 'okay' and you're gonna try and stop it? Are you for real, Thirteen? I mean, c'mon. It's SOOO obvious she likes you back. Stop being such a dummy and jus' kiss her already!" Domi said as if it was the most obvious and easiest thing in the world.

Thirteen's cheeks reddened and she looked to Cameron who was smirking despite her own blushing cheeks. "Yeah, Thirteen...She gave you a good opportunity, now you should take it." Cameron said, grinning widely now.

"I-I..." Thirteen was at a loss for words and as she watched Cameron inch closer, all coherent thoughts left her brain as her eyes traced Cameron's lips.

"Shut up, and just kiss me." Cameron said a little breathlessly, her own eyes glancing between Thirteen's lips and her eyes. They were inches apart now, and Thirteen could feel Cameron's breath against her lips. Her heart was thudding against her chest as she finally did what her heart, the 8 year old girl beside them, and Cameron were telling her to do.

Their lips crashed together and all the sound of chattering and laughing kids, including Domi's cheers drowned out as their lips moved languidly and gently together. Thirteen was pretty sure her heart was about to break through her rib cage as her hands moved to tangle in golden locks and bring Cameron closer.

Cameron felt dizzy and if she wasn't already sitting she was sure she would have needed Thirteen to support her because her legs felt like jelly. She grinned into the kiss, finally able to taste Thirteen's lips. Cameron cupped Thirteen's face and finally forced them apart. Licking her lips, she giggled. "You taste like Candy Corn..." Was all she said, causing the brunette to laugh and rest her forehead against Cameron's.

Dominique, having been excited for the two doctors and that she had gotten them together, had lost interest and frankly found kissing disgusting and boring as any child would and had since moved on to talking to one of the kids.

Noticing this, Thirteen grinned and pulled Cameron in for another kiss, now that they didn't really have an audience since they were behind little book shelves and were hidden from the party. Cameron hummed in appreciation to the kiss, grinning as one thought entered her mind, _Candy corn flavored kisses from Thirteen are really good. _


End file.
